The Siren
by Villain Fan
Summary: In the world of the Little Mermaid, lives a girl named Sirena. She was different from the mermaids, for she was a Siren. But Sirena can't accept her fate as a Siren, so she goes to see a certain sea witch. She tells Sirena she must go after an object, so she starts her adventure, only to meet friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

_**It is said that there is a a type of species named the Siren. A mystical creature, and a beauty. But everyone would not be attracted to their beauty, but their voices. Usually Sirens were women or girls. This story is about a Siren who can't accept her fate and goes on a big adventure to have a different fate. Please enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1- The Wannabe **

It was a normal day. Down under the sea, at least. King Triton's daughters, were swimming around trying to find Ariel, their youngest sister.

After two hours of searching, they found her, sitting on a rock with the wannabe. The sisters gritted their teeth and Attina said "Ariel, how can you hang out with that... that... wannabe!?"  
"I just can. Besides, she's alone, their's only one Siren and it's her. She wants someone to talk to."  
"Why doesn't she talk to a common mermaid? They won't mind her talking to them." Aquata said.

"Why can't you accept her for who she is?"  
"Ariel, let's just go. First, you go up to the human world and now this? What's father going to do with you?" Adella said.

"Fine, I'm coming. I'm sorry Sirena, maybe next time we can talk more."

"It's alright. I'll see you later."

Ariel swam away with her sisters and Sirena swam the other way.

You ask how Sirena is different from mermaids? Well, she's a Siren and their mermaids.

Back to Ariel and her sisters, Attina said "You know Father is going to kill you for what you have done."  
"What does it matter?"  
Attina turned and put her hand on Ariel's shoulder. She said "We're mermaids, Ariel. She's a Siren. We may both have singing voices, but we don't lure people to their deaths. Now we better be getting back to the castle."  
They swam home, and when they got there King Triton had a very serious talk with Ariel.

Meanwhile, Sirena swam to the surface and landed on a rock. She looked around to see a ship in the sea. She smiled and went back underwater. Swimming near a rock, she plopped herself on top of it and looked to the ship. She saw a bunch of men and women. Smiling, she began to sing.

She watched as the people on board looked in her direction, and the boat even stopped moving. The people on board saw a girl with aqua blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, emerald green eyes, and blue jagged lines all over her body. Her skin was green on the sides of her face and body, but the middle was pale white. Gills were on each side of her face, arms, and legs. Instead of a tail like a mermaid, she had regular legs like a human, but her feet were like that of a Zora from _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. She wore a seaweed shirt that wrapped around her whole top area, but was cut off at the end and the sleeves, with a skirt made from cloth from a sail, as a skirt, that went to her knees. She jumped off the rock and swam to the side of the boat.

She looked up to see all the people gathered around the side of the boat. She sang again, but this time she gestured towards her. One of the men in front jumped into the water and swam to her.

When he got to Sirena, she smiled, and he saw her shark teeth when she smiled. She went under and grabbed the man's leg, dragging him under. The man was surprised but he didn't have time to yell for help, because his underwater Juliet dragged him under before he had to time to yell.

Underwater, she caressed his face but gave him a sly look. She stroked him more.

Before he went unconsiouss, she kissed him and then swam to the surface, where four more men jumped in. She did the same to all of them, and then headed to the surface again. This time she was greeted with two women.

Sirena dragged them to the bottom of the ocean and left them there. The two women tried to swim up, but they died right where they were.

Sirena took the five unconsiouss men to her lair, which was a cave underwater. There, she layed them on the ground and went over and grabbed five necklaces with shells on them. She placed one each of the men's neck and waited for them to wake up.

Five minutes later, all of the men woke up to see their underwater temptress. She kissed them and then took all of them to their watery graves.

In the water, she headed to the bottom and left her men there. Each of them died from not enough air. She smiled at the dead group and took the necklaces off. Swimming back, she put the necklaces in her lair and then swam all seven bodies up to the surface, so that other humans could dispose of them.

She swam back home and put the necklaces in the treasure chest, where more of the death necklaces lied. She sat on her rock and laughed. Then she said to no one in paticular, "Add another seven deaths to my kill count. How I hate my job! I mean it's fun being a Siren, but I don't like the idea of killing thousands of people. But at least I didn't die like my family did, by the harpoon. Hmm, better go see if there's any more people to kill."

And then she dived in the water up to the surface, to find more victims.


End file.
